


Here sir, have a complementary drink !

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Yam and Milk go out on a date at Sparkling's bar and Yam is pretty frustrated about the fact that he's not really enjoying it
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Here sir, have a complementary drink !

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about some fluff between these two but also wanted to work on the relationship between yam and sparkling because I found their relationship chart funny

Milk looked so happy in his brand new outfit, ready to go out for the night. It made Yam smile to see his boyfriend so happy, but he couldn't help but be scared about what was going to happen during that night. Milk had insisted for the purple man to go out with him during this night to at least not be stuck all alone at home like he was so often. Yam wasn't against the idea in itself but Milk mostly liked crowded areas and that clearly wasn't to the man's taste. The berserker always felt uncomfortable in this kind of place and even if he was ready to make an effort for the night he knew this couldn't end well. 

"Yam, are you ready ?"

"I am."

"Good ! I decided that tonight, we'll go to Sparkling's bar. There's my good friend pistachio who will come as well and I think it could be a good opportunity for you to make friends !"

"... Sure"

He highly doubted it. After all, Yam was never the type to be social, even when he was kind of forced to be around others. He liked Milk, Mala, Avocado maybe Dino just a little when he knew how to shut up, but that was it. 

As the duo walked into the bar, Milk immediately left his boyfriend in the middle of the place to go talk to some people he knew. Yam wasn't really mad about it : he knew that Milk was someone that liked to talk with everyone and he also wanted Yam to go seek his own relationships sometimes ! But ... He wanted to stick around him, and was way too shy about it. 

After wandering around for a while, he just decided to go up to the counter and slammed his fist on it. 

"I'll take a shot of caramel vodka please."

"Right up sir !"

Sparkling quickly grabbed the bottle and poured the right amount in a small glass before giving it to the man. Yam didn't think long before drinking it in one go and looked at the empty glass.

"That is quite a strong drink, you sure have some power to take it like that. Is everything alright, sir ?"

"Not your FUCKING business !!"

Yam slammed the counter and sparkling backed up with a shiver before immediately grabbing a bottle behind him.

"C-calm down sir ! Here, have a complementary drink !"

Yam immediately grabbed the mango juice that was given to him, took a big sip of it and sighed. 

"... I SCARED you, didn't I ... I ALWAYS do... "

Sparkling seemed surprised but rather pleased by the man's question. 

"I wasn't scared, don't worry ... I'm used to dealing with people that are angry about something. That's why they come here, most of the time."

"Tch ... I wanted to impress HIM but I just ended up staying HERE doing nothing."

He looked behind him to see the paladin giggle as he talked with his friends about some adventures he had earlier in the week 

"Are you talking about ... Milk ?"

"Yes. WHO ELSE ? I don't like going out. But I WANT to spend time with HIM. It's annoying."

"Well, maybe this crowded bar isn't for you. Some people like it but others are quickly annoyed by it."

"YA think I can't HANDLE a few PEOPLE ?!"

"No no no ! I just meant that of you want to spend quality time with the ones you appreciate, you may want to do it without a crowd around. There's a pretty lake just a few minutes of walk from here. It's calm but has a lot of animals around, so it's ideal to get things to observe. Plus the reflexion of the moon on the water is wonderful."

"Ya think people that like ROMANTIC stuff might like the place ?"

"Oh if they're the kind to appreciate old school romantism, they will most definitely enjoy the place."

Yam got up with a smile and smashed a golden coin on the counter. 

"THANKS a lot. Keep the change, that's my WAY to say that I APPRECIATED the advice."

"Oh well, that was unexpected ... Thank you. I wish you a good night."

The man walked towards the paladin who was talking with his friend pistachio. He stood next to him awkwardly, wanting to day something but not sure of how should he start it. Thankfully, Milk quickly understood that and decided to start the conversation

"Oh Yam, you're here ? Is there anything that you want ?"

"YEAH ... Umh ... There's a PLACE not far that you MIGHT like and I thought we could go and try to ... Err ..."

"Why not ? Pistachio, I'm gonna have to leave. I hope to see you soon !"

The knight smiled and waved goodbye to the duo as they walked out of the bar. Yam closed the door and let out the biggest sigh of his life, relieved to finally be out. Perhaps Sparkling was right ... Crowds were a bit too much for him. 

"So ... What did you want to show me ?"

"It should be just THERE. follow me."

Not too far behind the bar, after walking through a little path under giant trees, there it was. It felt almost like a child's drawing of an overly romantic scene at night in a princess tale. But Yam didn't mind. He sat on the ground and started looking at the stars with a smile. 

"The night is pretty. You had a really good idea, I like this place a lot. Maybe even better than the bar."

"I like a LOT more than the bar. It's so much less NOISY. And you're right ... It is PRETTY."

"You like this kind of places too ? I didn't think so."

Yam looked away, he didn't know what to say. But it was Milk next to him, not someone that would judge him. He put his head on his boyfriend's lap and looked up at his face before clenching his fist with a little stress. 

"I like CALM places. And just because I'm ANGRY doesn't mean I can't appreciate PRETTY things."

Milk smiled and left a kiss on the man's forehead before hugging him. 

"Do you want our next dates to be more like that maybe ? I wouldn't mind."

"... MAYBE."


End file.
